When I Need You Most
by Optimistique
Summary: Ezra has a vision about the fate of his parents and is desperate to uncover the truth. No matter how it turns out, Kanan is determined to see it through with him. A telling of the season 2 episode "Legacy" from Kanan's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note** I decided to begin this story with a scene based directly after the season 1 episode "Gathering Forces," because I always felt that this was a turning point in the dynamic between Ezra and Kanan, and would apply to the rest of the fic. That said, please enjoy.

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Star Wars Rebels. If I did, I highly doubt I would be legally allowed to post fanfiction about it.

"We need to talk," Kanan said with a weighted sigh.

He and Ezra had just arrived back at the _Ghost_ after completing their mission to get the Inquisitor off their trail by leading him to the abandoned asteroid base. The experience had shaken both master and padawan to the core.

Hera read his tone, and immediately followed him to his cabin. As soon as the door slid shut behind them, she asked worriedly, "What happened?"

Kanan lowered himself onto his bed and told her about how Ezra had expertly connected with the frynocks, just as Kanan had hoped he would, and together they had used them as a defense against the Empire's forces. He then described his brief battle with the Inquisitor, which resulted in a temporary loss of consciousness. When he woke up, he saw something that still chilled his bones. Ezra, darkness emanating from his body in waves, using his newly learned ability to summon a monster.

Even worse was what followed. The boy's body, unaccustomed to the sheer destructive power of the Dark Side, collapsed in shock. Kanan went silent, unsure how to tell Hera exactly what went through his mind at the time. It was a terror like he had not known before. He had lost people, even those very precious to him, more than once in his life. This was different. At the moment he saw Ezra fall, he suddenly realized how young he was. Just barely fifteen. A child. A child he had willingly brought to war.

Swallowing hard, Kanan continued to explain that he had tried in vain to wake Ezra up by shaking him gently. His padawan's skin was like ice. His heartbeat was slow. Kanan called on the Force, hoping that some of its vitality could pass through him and into Ezra. It must have worked, because a moment later, he opened his eyes. Unsurprisingly, he weakly said that he was cold. Kanan tried to reassure him with a confidence he in no way actually felt, and scooped him over his shoulder to make their escape.

Again it struck Kanan how small the boy was. He seemed to weigh almost nothing. Kanan had only learned that day just how many years Ezra lived on his own, probably undernourished, on the streets of Lothal. He did the math. By the time Kanan first met Hera on the planet Gorse, Ezra was already alone. If only they'd found him sooner.

They made it to the _Phantom_ and Kanan hastily deposited his precious cargo onto a seat. He used their small ship's cannons to damage the Imperial shuttle, thus ensuring that some distance could be gained between them and the Inquisitor. Only once they had reached the safety of open space, with their trajectory set on their rendezvous with the _Ghost_ , did Kanan look back.

Ezra was curled up on his seat, clutching his knees to his chest. He refused to look at his master. Kanan flipped on the autopilot, and then quietly came to sit across from him.

"I saved us?" Ezra asked in a small voice.

"You did," Kanan confirmed.

"But something doesn't feel right."

Kanan gently explained to him how a jedi can leave himself open to the Dark Side under certain emotional circumstances, that it was not his fault, and apologized for not teaching him what he needed to know.

"But it didn't help," Hera said softly. It was more of an observation than a question. "He still looked pretty upset."

"It's my fault," Kanan said again. "I didn't expect his powers to grow so quickly. I should have warned him about the Dark Side sooner." He had been reluctant to begin Ezra's training in the first place, even if the Force clearly seemed to want him to, and this was exactly why. He wasn't the perfect jedi. He was hardly a jedi at all. In the old days, a padawan as powerful as Ezra would never have been given to someone like him. He had miscalculated, and it nearly cost Ezra his life.

Hera sat beside him. "There's no way you could have known," she soothed. "I'm just glad you're both okay."

"I don't think he is," Kanan replied doubtfully. "He has so much fear and anger inside him. Younglings like that were considered dangerous, and usually required special training. I don't know if I can help him."

"There has to be something you can do," she said firmly. "I know you'll figure it out."

Kanan was not so sure, especially with the memory of Ezra's eyes rolling back into his head so fresh in his mind. If Kanan failed at being a master, the consequences could be disastrous. But why would the Force have brought them together if it did not mean for Ezra to become a jedi?

The Force. That's right. If it was the will of the Force for Kanan to train Ezra, then it could decide if he was meant to become a jedi. His padawan had never been through a test, at least not the sort that a young jedi should be. They couldn't exactly go to Illum or the old temple on Coruscant, but there might be a place somewhere that the Empire had overlooked. It was going to take some research.

"There might be something," he said aloud, resting his chin in his hands. "But I'll have to look into it."

After a pause Hera said thoughtfully, "I guess my news better wait until later."

He glanced at her. "What news?"

"Tseebo's mind suddenly seemed to clear up after you left. I was able to talk with him before giving him to Fulcrum. He told me what happened to Ezra's parents."

Kanan straightened. "And?"

"They're alive. Or at least they were at the time he accessed their file. Their records indicate that they were taken to an Imperial prison, but it didn't say which one. Apparently, there are a thousand prisons spread throughout the galaxy."

"Hmm." Kanan looked away, considering their options. Ezra obviously believed that his parents were dead. Letting him know that they were most likely not, but that no one had any idea where they might be, would torture him. He would spend all his time and energy trying to find them. He might forgo his training in favor of searching. He might become increasingly frustrated with a lack of success, and Kanan was now acutely aware of the dangers of Ezra's anger. No, he would not let him walk that path. He would protect him.

"We shouldn't tell him," he agreed. "At least not yet. Let's see what we can find out first. Once we can narrow down the options into something more realistic, we can break it to him. Would your contacts have any information about the location of Imperial prisoners?"

"I'll ask them right away." Hera made for the door, but paused when she noticed him still sitting sullenly with unfocused eyes. She knelt beside him and rested a hand on his shoulder. "You did the right thing," she said quietly. "You told him it wasn't his fault; you didn't get angry at him. I'd say you're a great master."

He gave her a small smile. Her faith in him, even when he had none in himself, was sometimes the only thing that kept him going. She gave him a kiss on the forehead and then left him to his thoughts.

He knew he should take out the holocron and begin scanning its star maps, but somehow he felt too hollow to move. He had never realized, or perhaps just never considered until today, how deeply it would affect him to lose Ezra.

When he awoke earlier to find the darkness swallowing his padawan up, snuffing out his light, something changed inside him. As he lifted the boy into his arms, almost certain that he was dead, an instinct like he had never known took hold. Even though he had not experienced it before, he knew exactly what it was. And it unnerved him.

Jedi did not have children. Besides, Kanan was not technically old enough to be Ezra's father. The kid was a survivor, wasn't he? He was good at escaping, good at talking his way out of trouble. Kanan had worried over him before, but on those occasions the feeling had come more like a niggling voice in the back of his head or a sudden tightening of his nerves. This time it had felt like he'd been dropped into a deep pool of despair. All at once, it seemed that he was dying too. It was a paternal instinct. It was the kind of familial love that would cause a man to sacrifice his life for his children's in a heartbeat.

Kanan retrieved the holocron from the drawer beneath his bed. The calming meditation required to open it and sift through the information would be good for him right now. He turned the cube over in his hands for a moment, not really thinking about meditation, but instead wondering if Hera had checked on Ezra yet, and if he was still cold, and if maybe he should bring him a blanket. Finally he shook his head, clearing away all thought, and let the holocron float out of his hand. He needed to find a place to test Ezra. For both their sakes.


	2. Chapter 2

***Author's Note** And now we jump forward a bit in the timeline to pick up at the beginning of the season 2 episode "Legacy."

Kanan was on his way to bed when he noticed a blue light coming from the common room on the _Ghost_. He followed it to discover Hera sitting at the holotable, thumbing through a detailed map of the Outer Rim. He thought she was asleep an hour ago. Everyone else already was, and if anyone deserved a good rest, it was Hera. Ever since she became captain of Phoenix Squadron, she had put in more than her share of overtime.

"It's getting late," he said, coming into the room. "Shouldn't you get some sleep?"

She glanced up at him briefly before going back to the map. "We need to find a base for the Rebellion. Every day we stay here, the closer we come to risking discovery. There's already been an increase in stormtrooper patrols over the last week."

Kanan knew better than to argue with her once she had put her mind to something. Instead, he slid into the booth next to her. "Want some help?"

"Alright," she agreed with a tired sigh. "Maybe you can find something that I missed."

They spent the next half hour examining the planets, going over the pros and cons of each. Every one that Kanan suggested, Hera had a list of reasons why it would not work to house a secret rebel base: it was too densely populated, it had a history of volcanic activity, monsoons were a serious problem, the people had already been through four wars in the last two decades and it would be unfair to bring more danger their way.

"No, no," she said finally, standing in frustration. "We've checked these systems. There's nothing close to a viable location for a base."

"Maybe you're just being picky," Kanan pointed out.

"Maybe I have to be," she replied.

Suddenly they were startled by Ezra's voice and footsteps thundering down the hall. "Kanan! Kanan!"

Surprised that he was awake, he watched the teen come bolting into the room. "What is it?"

"My parents!" Ezra blurted. "Kanan, I saw my parents! I had a vision that they're out there, and I've got to find them!"

Kanan frowned, instantly growing wary at the word "vision." The last time Ezra had a Force vision, circumstances had turned out quite differently than he expected. He really thought his padawan had learned from that experience not to take visions too literally. "Ezra, you know visions inspired by the Force can be misinterpreted," he scolded.

Before the boy could argue, Hera stepped in. "Just start at the beginning and tell us exactly what you saw." She sat back down at the table and folded her hands, showing that she was ready to listen.

"Okay," Ezra said, taking a breath. He closed his eyes, trying to reimagine it. "Some kind of imperial prison," he reported hurriedly. "I think." As though suddenly in pain, he dropped into the seat across from them and laid his head in his palm. "My parents were there! And-and then there was this loth-cat…"

Kanan watched him intently. "You've never wanted to talk about your parents," he said softly.

"That was before I had this vision, Kanan!" Ezra insisted passionately. "It was so real. You have to believe me!" He was running his hand through his hair as he bowed his head, clearly overcome with emotion.

Kanan and Hera shared a look. "I think it's time to show him," Kanan said.

Ezra looked up at them. "Show me what?"

She stood. "Come with me."

Hera took them both to her cabin. "Remember when Tseebo told you he knew what happened to your parents?" she asked as she punched a few buttons on the computer console on her wall.

"Yeah," Ezra replied. "But...I didn't want to hear what he had to say… That I'd never see them again. Why? Do _you_ know where they are?"

"We know they were taken to an Imperial prison," Hera answered. She pushed a couple more buttons so that a holorecording shone throughout the room. It showed hundreds of spheres floating in the air around them, each representing a planet containing one or more Imperial prisons that she and Kanan had been able to locate. "One of a thousand."

Ezra looked around at them hopelessly. "There are so many… Where do we start?"

"Tseebo didn't know exactly where they were," Kanan explained, "but he had fragments of information that we've been trying to piece together."

"We called in every favor with every smuggler, trader, and pirate we know," Hera told him. "Even asked Senator Organa to inquire with his sources but...we couldn't find them." She looked at the floor, a pained expression crossing her face. "I'm sorry."

Ezra's shoulders dropped. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"There was nothing to tell," Kanan offered gently. "Your parents were just...gone."

He watched Ezra carefully as the boy processed the information. To his infinite pride, Ezra did not let his emotions turn him to anger. After a brief moment, he looked to his captain and said in a mature voice, "Hera? Thank you."

The twi'lek smiled at him sympathetically. Despite all the effort, all the extra hours she had stayed up late researching prisons, the many contacts she had tracked down to talk to, Kanan knew she still wished she could have done more. She would do anything to reunite a child with his family. If she could, she would do it for every family member of every person arrested by the Empire. Her love for people knew no bounds.

They all watched the planets hover around them for a few more minutes before Hera finally turned off the projector. "You should try to sleep now Ezra," she told him, lightly laying a hand on his arm.

Kanan could tell by the lines already forming under his padawan's eyes that sleep was not going to come easily to him until they could uncover the full truth about his parents. Regardless, he said, "Yeah…okay."

A heavy silence elapsed between Kanan and Hera as they watched him go. The jedi could only imagine what his young ward must be feeling. He could only relate it to what it had felt like to be separated from his master and other people along the way who had become like family. Still, it was amazing how strongly Ezra's pain struck both he and Hera. His unhappiness became theirs as naturally as if part of their hearts resided in his. Kanan found himself wishing he could do anything it took to spare him from it.

None of them saw much of Ezra the next day. Kanan glanced up the ladder at one point just to confirm his suspicion that his padawan was hiding out in the turret seat atop the _Ghost_. Not only was he there, but he was bathed in orange light as he stared silently at a holo picture of some sort. Kanan could not see what it was from this angle, but he respected Ezra's need for privacy, so he did not bother him.

Zeb and Chopper were sent on a supply run as Sabine set about organizing her explosives. Hera went back to her galaxy maps, this time examining planets beyond the Outer Rim. Kanan had just opened up his blaster to give it a long overdue cleaning when he noticed a transmission coming in to the _Ghost's_ main communication line. Hera joined him in the cockpit to answer it.

"This is Phoenix Leader," she said as Commander Sato's image appeared.

"Captain Syndulla," he said in his regular quipped tone, "I have received a report from my contact on Coruscant that there was a mass breakout from a prominent Imperial Prison just last night. Considering the many times you've inquired about Imperial prisoners, I thought you'd like to know."

"Thank you commander!" she exclaimed. "Did your contact know any other details? The names of the escapees maybe?"

Sato replied, "He was able to intercept a list, but I'm afraid it might not be what you're looking for. The names are encoded, and it appears to be an account of the entire stock of inmates housed at that prison. We have no way of knowing which ones did or did not escape."

"We'll take what we can get," Hera said with her usual optimism. "We appreciate the effort."

"Transmitting the data to you now."

The files began pouring in as his image disappeared. Kanan craned his neck to look at the computer display. The data was quite large. It did not bode well. He shared a look with the twi'lek, and without a word they both headed to the common room.

Hera pulled up the list as soon as she sat down at the holotable. Her eyes went wide as she scrolled through the anonymous data. "There's thousands of them."

"Hm." Kanan frowned, crossing his arms. It must have been one of the larger prisons. That narrowed it down by about half. They had no evidence that the Bridgers had been kept there or that they had anything to do with the breakout. Still…

"We should tell him," Hera mirrored his thoughts. "He knows now. He should be kept up to date with whatever we find out."

Kanan nodded in agreement. It was almost worth it just to get Ezra down from the turret. He was pretty sure he had not eaten anything yet today.

"Ezra!" he called.

After a moment they heard the thump of him sliding down the ladder. He shuffled into the room sheepishly but paused when he saw the holo image glowing before Hera. "What is that?" he asked with wide eyes.

"A list of Imperial prisoners," Kanan replied. "The Empire's deleted their names and images to keep them secret."

"Where'd it come from?" Ezra asked a bit suspiciously.

"Commander Sato," Hera answered. "He knows of my interest in Imperial prisons. His contact in the Core intercepted a report. There was a mass escape last night."

Ezra grew visibly excited. "That's why I had the vision!" he cried. "My parents were a part of this!"

Kanan didn't want him to get his hopes up too high. He tried to reel him in. "Possibly."

"They were!" the boy insisted. "I know it! We've got to find them!" He slapped both hands on the table to stare at the list, as though looking at it harder would do any good. "How do we find them?" he demanded.

Hera gave him a helpless shrug.

"I know an old jedi trick that might help," Kanan said reluctantly. As Ezra spun around to look at him, and he saw the desperation etched on his face, he wished he hadn't spoken. As much as Ezra deserved to know the truth about his parents, Kanan was afraid that it might ultimately lead to a painful experience that he could not protect him from. But it was too late to take it back now, so he explained, "I can't guarantee this will work. You have to open your mind to the truth as the Force presents it. That can mean something good...or something bad. Do you understand?"

Ezra looked down for a quick moment before replying resolutely, "Yes. I understand."

"Turn around and focus on the list," the jedi instructed. He watched as Ezra did as he was told, closing his eyes and holding out one hand the way he always did when concentrating on using the Force-the exact way he had been taught. Slowly, the list began to scroll through the entries seemingly of its own accord.

When Kanan realized that Ezra must be checking the feeling of each one individually, he advised him further, "Don't try to see what you want to see. Let the Force be your guide." He laid a hand on Ezra's shoulder and shut his eyes. He let his calming presence come alongside his padawan's, encouraging the Force to flow freely through him. "Stay in the moment. Be in this place, at this time."

The beeping of passing entries quickened. Kanan could feel the Force acting on its own now. Ezra was merely its conduit. The beeping became rapid for several more seconds as hundreds of prisoners were passed over. The Force clearly wanted to show them something.

Suddenly, Ezra's eyes snapped open. "Stop!"

The list paused. Hera pulled up the file they had stopped on. "'Prisoner X-10' she read aloud. Whoever this is, they were arrested on Lothal for treason! You might be onto something."

"Maybe," Ezra agreed, his composure quickly evaporating. "We have to find out!"

"Hang on," Kanan stopped him. "They could be anywhere by now."

"No Kanan, not anywhere!" he argued. "Lothal. That's why I keep seeing the white loth-cat!" He spun on his heel and bolted for his room, leaving Kanan to wonder what he meant by "keep seeing" instead of the singular "saw."

He and Hera exchanged another worried look. She slid out of her seat to hurry after him.

"Where is my helmet? I need my helmet!" Kanan could hear Ezra shout from down the hallway. Hera attempted to reason with him, trying to convince him that leaving for Lothal right now, with no plan at all, was not possible. He seemed to have forgotten that the entire planet was on Imperial lockdown.

Kanan spied the kid's helmet sitting against the wall in the common room. He scooped it up in one hand and headed down the hallway in time to hear Sabine say that she'd been listening in on Imperial chatter. "The Empire's fleet left Lothal's orbit this morning," she reported.

"Left Lothal?" Hera repeated incredulously. "Where to?"

"Doesn't matter, okay?" Ezra persisted. "This is a sign. I'm supposed to go!" He let out a growl of frustration, sounding like he had kicked the wall. "Where is my stupid helmet?!"

Kanan stepped into his room, holding the helmet out before him like a peace offering. "I know you have to go, but that doesn't mean you have to go alone," he said calmly.

"We support you. We're family," Hera added with a smile.

The words had the desired effect. Ezra's temper cooled instantly as he regarded them both, taking the helmet and tucking it under his arm.

"Speaking of family," Sabine spoke up from the doorway of her room, "where are the delinquents?"

"I sent them on a supply run," Hera answered without having to ask who she meant. With a glance at Ezra she continued, "I'll call them now to see how they're coming."

Ezra trailed her to the cockpit, prompting Kanan and Sabine to follow as well. "Tell them to hurry!" the boy pressed. "We need to leave _now._ "

Hera hailed them on the main comm as soon as she sat down in the pilot's chair. "How's it looking Spectres Three and Four? Are you on your way back?"

"Almost," Zeb's voice answered through the speaker. "Why?"

"We need to head back to Lothal as soon as possible. Don't worry about buying anything else that's not essential."

"Back to Lothal?" Zeb echoed. "Well that sounds like a terrible idea. Besides, we haven't finished getting our supplies."

"You can finish later."

Ezra put himself between the two front seats so that he could shout directly into the microphone, "Just get back here now!"

Kanan and Hera both glared at him as he retreated to one of the passenger chairs and plopped into it to pout.

"Not too fast, Zeb," Hera amended. "We don't want to alert any Imperial patrols."

"Don't worry," Zeb replied. "Not a bucket-head in sight. In fact, we haven't seen one all morning. Kind of strange, actually."

"It's not strange," Sabine suddenly said, her voice filled with dread. "It's strategy!"

"What are you talking about?" Ezra asked her impatiently, a frown still on his face.

"The Empire always pulls back patrols before a major strike!"

Just then, a proximity warning started blaring on the _Ghost's_ console. "Oh no…" Hera breathed.

They all looked up through the viewport in time to see no less than three Imperial star destroyers enter orbit above Garel. Hera regarded their youngest crew member seriously. "Well Ezra, if you want to go back to Lothal, now would be the time."

"What about Zeb and Chopper?" the teen asked, his frustration suddenly replaced with concern.

"They can't be far." Hera grabbed her handheld comm and dashed down the hallway, lekku nearly floating in her wake. Kanan was right beside her, making sure both his lightsaber and his blaster were in their proper places.

All four of them thundered down the ship's ramp to get a good look at the arriving Imperials. From here they could see even more ships incoming. Keeping her eyes on the sky, Hera said into her comm, "Zeb, get back to the ship. I'll contact Commander Sato. Hurry."

Only static answered her. The Empire already had jammers in place to make it difficult for the rebels to coordinate with one another. Hera pocketed her comm. "Sabine, see if you can splice their jamming signal."

"On it!" The Mandalorian hurried back up the ramp.

"You two better get going," the twi'lek told Kanan and Ezra.

Before the jedi could object, his apprentice stole the words right out of his mouth. "Not until we get Zeb and Chop."

"Just have us ready to fly," Kanan added as the two of them took off through the hanger to retrieve their missing teammates.

They did not have to go far. As soon as they made it out into the main loading dock of the spaceport, they saw the lasat and the droid rushing towards them. At least a half dozen stormtroopers were in hot pursuit. Even as he ran, Kanan began firing at the white armored Imperials. "Zeb!" he called. "We'll cover you! Head this way!"

He and Ezra dove behind a pile of crates that were sitting next to a parked forklift. As they attempted to draw the troopers' fire, Zeb bolted towards them, bo-rifle spitting shots as fast as he could pull the trigger. Chopper followed behind him at first, but must have gotten spooked when a laser bolt flew too close to him for comfort. Extending his mechanical arms, he turned tail and fled in the opposite direction. He tucked himself into a space behind another stack of boxes that was only large enough for him.

"Chopper!" Ezra called in aggravation. Suddenly, a shot whizzed by his face and hit the crate beside them. It had not come from the stormtroopers. He and Kanan quickly looked to the source.

Agent Kallus. Coming up behind them, flanked by two troopers, the Imperial agent dashed toward them. The rebels were now shooting in both directions, with very little in the way of actual barricades.

"Caught in a crossfire!" Zeb shouted over the noise as he joined the two jedi. The remaining troopers abandoned their stationary positions and began closing in. Kanan rapidly tried to think through their options.

"We don't have all day!" Ezra cried impatiently. "We have to get back to Lothal!" Without warning, he leapt out into the danger zone, running for Kallus.

"Ezra no!" Kanan yelled after him, but as he stood, reaching for him, he immediately had to fire a shot at the closest trooper. A bolt travelled past his ear. He and Zeb blasted their attackers with renewed vigor. One fell as Kanan hit him. A second later, another jerked and went limp as Zeb's aim connected with his chest.

The jedi stole a look behind him. What he saw gave him pause. The two troopers beside Kallus were already sprawled on the floor. Ezra easily dodged the blasts coming from Kallus himself. With a nimble twist in the air, he deflected every bolt mid-flight. When he landed on his toes, he thrust a hand out toward the agent. Kanan watched as a Force-infused push threw their assailant straight off his feet and all the way into the back wall. Kallus drooped against it as he lost consciousness.

Kanan quickly fired another shot at the last trooper in his direction. Then he turned to regard his padawan. Ezra stood tall, deactivating his lightsaber. Kanan's chest lifted with pride. It made his face break into a smile. The kid had come so far. He looked just like a jedi. He had deflected every shot with precision, had disarmed his enemies without killing them. He had followed his training under pressure and let the Force guide his motions.

"Well," Zeb said as he likewise looked at Ezra. "That was pretty impressive." For once he actually sounded sincere.

"Yeah," Kanan agreed casually. "I taught him."

The moment was abruptly cut short by a sickeningly sweet voice crooning, "Well, hello there."

Kanan and Ezra saw them at the same moment. The two inquisitors they had encountered trying to kidnap force-sensitive children. The two monsters that had tried to kill Ezra and Sabine on the abandoned medical station. They stood just outside the door to the hanger as if overly confident that the rebels could not escape them. They were certainly blocking their most direct route to the _Ghost,_ but… Kanan reached for his lightsaber.

With a sudden surge of ferocity, Ezra roared at them through clenched teeth, "You are NOT going to get in my way!"

"Well then my brave, young boy," the female inquisitor goaded him, "come and prove it!"

All three of them activated their sabers. Kanan could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he watched his apprentice cry out in rage and sprint toward them. "Ezra!" In his mind's eye he could see him being ripped to shreds if he faced these two alone. Or perhaps even worse, giving in to his anger and calling on the Dark Side, probably unintentionally, to aid him.

Kanan was _not_ going to lose him that way. Foregoing the lightsaber, he instead aimed his blaster at the control panel beside the hanger door. The bolt hit it just before Ezra got there, damaging it enough to cause the doors to slam closed and successfully seal off his access to the inquisitors.

Kanan knew it wouldn't hold them for long. He hurried to Ezra as the boy growled in frustration and pounded his fist against the thick metal.

The jedi tried to calm him by saying in a gentle but decisive voice, "Ezra, I know how important getting to Lothal is."

The teen's blue eyes flashed back at him. "No, Kanan, actually you don't know what this is like!"

Kanan matched his tone. "You're right!" he cried. Then with a sigh he revealed something that technically only Hera knew. "I never knew my parents." He did not mention that it used to be normal for jedi younglings to be brought to the temple at such a tender age that they had no working memory of their parents. It had not bothered him when he was a child, but after he lost his master as a young teenager, he had found himself wishing he knew who his parents were so that he might have a place to go.

The scowl instantly fell off of Ezra's face. He was breathing hard. He blinked, suddenly seeming to realize what he was doing. "Kanan, I-I'm sorry," he said in his regular voice. Kanan wasn't sure if the apology was for his actions or out of sympathy. Honestly he would take either one right now. He was just glad to feel his padawan's anger slipping away.

"No, it's okay," he replied in kind. "It's too late for me, but maybe not be for you."

Zeb rushed up beside them. "It's gonna be too late for all of us if we don't get back to the _Ghost,_ " he urged.

They could hear the inquisitors trying to force the door open from the other side. "Alright, c'mon," Kanan said, already turning to run. "We'll take the long way around."

As they ran by the smaller pile of crates, he caught sight of their astromech peeking out at them. "Way to have our backs Chopper," he told him dryly.

The droid rolled out after them, insisting in his own language that he _completely_ had their backs, he was just waiting for the right moment to interject.

The crew exited the bay and made their way around the outside wall. There was a small outer door, too small for vehicles but large enough for most sentient species to pass through, that they could take to get back to the _Ghost._ As they rounded the corner toward it, they found another group of stormtroopers heading their way.

"Hey!" one of them called when he saw the rebels. "Stop right there!"

"Does that ever actually _work_?" Zeb shouted at them. He did not wait to start firing at them. Kanan's group slipped through the small door just as the troopers began their return fire.

They sprinted into the hanger toward the _Ghost,_ blaster shots spitting at their heels. As soon as Hera caught sight of them, she lifted off. They all jumped for the open ramp, Zeb with his long legs, Chopper by way of his rocket booster, and Kanan and Ezra with the help of the Force. One bolt from the troopers hit the doorframe just behind Kanan. He glared at the offender as the ramp closed behind him.

Within seconds they were airborne. "Zeb, get on the guns!" Hera called from the cockpit.

Zeb hurried to the ladder leading to the turret. "On my way!"

Kanan laid a hand on Ezra's shoulder. "C'mon kid, we gotta go!" He jutted his thumb in the direction of the _Phantom._ If they were going to make it to Lothal, they would have to leave now. A small excursion ship would not be a prime target for an Imperial star destroyer, and there was no telling when the blockade would resume around Lothal. Now that the _Phantom_ had its own hyperdrive, they could leave without the _Ghost_. Clearly, the Force was with them.

Chopper was rolling toward the cockpit when he and Ezra passed by him. "You too Chopper," Kanan ordered. He was not sure why, but he had a distinct feeling that the droid needed to be on this trip. Despite the pranks and the abuse, he actually seemed to like Ezra quite a bit. And something told him Ezra was going to need all the friends he could get in the coming hours.

The three of them loaded quickly into the _Phantom_. As soon as he could get the ship fired up, Kanan hit the reverse thrusters and pulled away from the _Ghost_. A desperate firefight was already underway. Tie fighters swarmed out of the star destroyers like spiders from a nest and began firing on the launching rebel fleet. Kanan wasted no time in dispatching one with the _Phantom's_ cannons.

A few second later, they saw rapid green beams fire from behind them and collide with one of Phoenix Squadron's ships. It caught them right in the rear engines. Kanan watched their allies' flaming vessel go down with the cold hardness born from having lived through a war. But Ezra's despair was palpable. He helplessly watched out the viewport, a quiet gasp escaping his lips.

There was no time to mourn. They could be next if Kanan lost his focus. He flanked the _Ghost_ protectively, firing at anything Imperial within range. The remaining ships drew close together around him.

Just as the fleet burst out from under the oppressive shadow of star destroyers, the rebel command ship broke formation and fell back. When they did not circle back around, but instead stayed stationary in the air, Kanan realized what must have happened. The Imperials had activated their tractor beam. Everyone aboard that ship would be captured for sure.

Hera's voice sounded through the _Phantom's_ comm. "Kanan, I'm going back for Sato and Rex. You've got your opening. Take it."

Of course she was going back. Kanan felt the tug of regret that he could not be there beside her. But he had promised to accompany Ezra to Lothal and had no intention of going back on his word. He reminded himself of how capable Hera was. She had survived far worse than this.

Ezra must have shared his concern, because he leaned over Kanan's shoulder and said stubbornly into the comm, "We're not leaving until the fleet is safe!"

They both winced as a shot rattled against the _Phantom's_ shields, reminding them that there was little time to debate this decision.

"I appreciate the sentiment," Hera replied, "but I gave you an order. Now get moving! And Ezra… I hope you find what you're looking for."

They watched as the _Ghost_ banked sharply to the side. It fell away from their view as Hera turned back toward the star destroyers. Ezra was still tense. As much to console himself as his padawan, Kanan said, "Don't worry. She was taking care of everyone long before you _and_ I came along." Which was true. From the very first time Kanan met her she was already taking care of herself, outsmarting thugs and Imperials alike.

The _Phantom_ rocketed into Garel's purple sky along with the majority of the fleet. As soon as they broke atmosphere, Kanan initiated the jump to lightspeed. He breathed a sigh of relief as star lines gave way to a swirl of blue outside the window.

"Do you think Rex will be okay?" Ezra asked.

"I'm sure he's fine," his master answered. "Hera and the others will make sure of it."

They could hear muffled droid speech coming from the roof socket where Chopper was currently placed.

"No one asked _your_ opinion," Ezra grumbled back at him.

It took a few hours to reach Lothal. During that time Ezra went from pacing, to complaining, to suddenly falling asleep in one of the fold down seats. Once the kid was finally quiet, Kanan found himself drifting off as well. They both awoke with a start when the ship's console beeped to let them know they were about to exit hyperspace. Kanan took hold of the wheel as Ezra came up behind him. They watched the ship jerk into a normal travelling speed and the planet of Lothal suddenly loomed before them. It was currently daytime on this hemisphere. The golden land contrasted the roving blue seas beneath enormous white swirls of cloud. It was like looking at a painting. Kanan realized that although he had seen Lothal from orbit many times, it had been years since the view had not been marred by Imperial ships.

"You have to admit, it's good to see no star destroyers over Lothal for a change," he said conversationally.

He expected Ezra to agree. Anyone would be happy to see that their home planet was currently experiencing some relief from its oppressors. However, the boy stayed eerily silent. His earlier urgency seemed to have been replaced by a melancholy attitude. Kanan glanced over his shoulder at him. "Why so quiet?"

"Thank you," Ezra said all of a sudden, looking at him with a somewhat embarrassed, but mostly vulnerable expression. "For everything you've done for me. You're always there… when I need you most."

Kanan raised his eyebrows. It never ceased to amaze him how honest his apprentice could be. Just like when he had taken him to the abandoned asteroid base and Ezra had bravely admitted that he was afraid, this was a side of him he seemed to show only to his master. Showing one's weakness to the people who really cared, the people who wouldn't resent you for it, was a very mature thing to do. So was saying thank you. Unlike many kids his age, Ezra knew exactly what it was like to have no one to help him. He could appreciate it when others went out of their way to do just that.

Well, if Ezra could be honest and vulnerable, Kanan could at least do the same. Even if it meant talking about topics that still hurt to even think about. "Hey," he replied gently, "I know what it's like to lose someone close and not have anyone. When I lost my master, I was alone. Regardless of how this turns out, I didn't want you to be."

The thought had crossed Kanan's mind that on the off chance that they discovered Ezra's parents were both alive and well, he might want to leave the _Ghost_ and go with them. Or, far more likely, he would want to bring them back to the fleet so that they could join the Rebellion. Either option meant that Ezra would probably be spending a lot less time on his training. He would have eight years to catch up on with his parents. Kanan understood that. He would be glad to play whatever part he could in reuniting the family.

But on the same token, losing Ezra as a crew member would be hard on everyone. Even if he had a family to fall back on, most of the rest of them did not. Hera was right. They _were_ a family. Ezra had become an irreplaceable part of that dynamic, and if they lost him…

Kanan gave himself a little shake. There was no point crossing that bridge until they came to it.

They travelled the rest of the way down onto the planet in silence. Kanan landed the _Phantom_ in an obscure location between the rooftops of Capital City's residential sector. As soon as the door opened, Ezra walked out to take in the sight of the city. Kanan stayed behind for a moment to place Chopper inside the ship with instructions on what to do if they were discovered.

When this was done, he came up behind his padawan, who was staring intently down the alleyways below them.

"So, where do we start?" Kanan asked him. He doubted Ezra's vision had given him specific directions on how to find his parents, but he was sure the Force was going to give the boy hints as to where to go. Provided he listened to it.

"Home," Ezra answered without looking back.

Kanan followed him as he hopped lightly down into the street. They walked at a brisk pace in between the houses. There were a few pedestrians scattered about, but no one Kanan recognized. He also noticed that while Imperial patrols were light, there were still a few stormtroppers standing on corners or meandering about their watch. He and Ezra made a point to discreetly turn a corner whenever they saw them. In this way, they took a roundabout path to the neighborhood where Ezra's old house was located.

At least, where it _used_ to be located. As they came upon it, they could see the remnants of the outer walls, now broken and badly burned. Everything inside was gone. The roof had been blown out as well. Not overly surprising, considering that the last time they had seen it, the Empire had tried to blow it up with the rebels inside. Apparently, they had not bothered to put out the fire until the traitors' house was completely demolished. All that remained were the walls that connected it to the houses around it. There was absolutely no way anyone could be hiding out here.

Ezra stood in what was left of the doorway. "They burned it to the ground," he observed bitterly.

"I guess the Empire wanted to send us a message," Kanan added.

The boy gave a helpless sigh. "But my vision led me back to Lothal. If my parents aren't here, where are they?" His voice grew in volume as he demanded, "What happened to them?!"

Kanan quickly stepped to his side and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Slow down," he encouraged. "The Force is trying to tell you something. Listen to it."

Obediently, Ezra exhaled and shut his eyes. A frown creased his brow for a few moments as he concentrated.

Then suddenly a sound like the meow of a feline creature came from the ruins. Their eyes snapped to the basement ladder in time to see a white loth-cat with light blue eyes jump out from the hole in the floor. Kanan stared. He had never seen a loth-cat that color before. He had thought surely the cat Ezra kept referencing in his vision was meant to be metaphorical; he never would have guessed it was real.

"The white loth-cat!" Ezra exclaimed. He approached it carefully, one hand held out before him. The feline was purring, but Kanan knew that could be deceptive. Loth-cats were known to change mood and turn hostile without warning. However, with Ezra's unique ability to connect with living things, Kanan was not worried. The animal continued to purr, sitting serenely and flicking its tail as it watched him draw near.

"Here. Nice loth-cat, good loth-cat." Ezra knelt in front of it, placing his hand between its ears. The cat closed its eyes contentedly. "I'm not here to hurt you. But you know that, don't you?" As he moved his hand beneath its chin to give it a scratch, Kanan had to wonder if this particular cat was domesticated. Ezra must have had the same thought because he asked, "Who do you belong to?"

Suddenly, as if in answer, the loth-cat jumped away from him. It leapt lithely up on top of the burned doorpost. It paused to meow at Ezra, making sure he was watching, and then skittered away onto the neighboring rooftops.

"After it!" Ezra cried, bolting into the street.

Kanan rolled his eyes. This was not the kind of search he had been expecting. "And we're chasing loth-cats now…" he grumbled. Nevertheless, he took off after his determined padawan.

Sometimes he forgot how fast Ezra could run when he was very motivated. Kanan saw him leap up onto a roof after the cat. The jedi tried to follow him on the ground, but quickly lost sight of him. He had to pause in an open courtyard until he heard a clamoring sound from above and saw an orange blur zip by in an unnaturally long jump overhead. He rushed after him.

Finally he saw Ezra, now far ahead of him, come barreling down into the market street and very nearly get run over by a speeder bike as it zoomed by. The boy stopped there, looking around. Then he ran straight out into the road after a rider on a bike shouting at the top of his lungs, "Hey! Stop! Wait! Stop!"

At last sprinting up behind him, Kanan hissed, "Would you be more careful! You know there are still stormtroopers around!"

Ezra glanced back at him unperturbed. "Don't worry, okay? I can track it."

Kanan blinked. "What? The-the cat?" He had only ever heard of a handful of jedi who could refine their abilities to such an extent as to know the exact location of a person, much less a random animal. But Ezra's raw talent was always surprising him. If he had made a Force connection with the feline, would that be enough for him to be able to follow it? "You've grown powerful if you can track that loth-cat with the Force," he marveled out loud.

Ezra raised an eyebrow at him. "'The Force?' I planted a tracker on it, Kanan."

Kanan could practically feel himself deflate. Naturally. Such a practical approach sounded like something Rex would do. It was not comforting. "Of course you did," he remarked dryly.

His apprentice jogged back the way they had come. "Let's get back to the _Phantom._ "

It was not a challenge to keep up with him this time, even though he was clearly in a hurry, but Kanan did have to steer him away from the eyesight of troopers whenever he saw them. The entire trip probably only lasted a half hour, but with Ezra's obvious impatience it seemed much longer.

As soon as they were back on the ship and had loaded the tracking beacon into the main display, they headed out. Kanan had to fly to the edge of the city first, to avoid any unwanted attention, and then focus on the tracker's coordinates. It was in motion, but the _Phantom_ was faster.

They flew swiftly over the long brown grasses. Ezra would not sit down. He stood tensely behind Kanan, eyes flicking between the console and the window. Eventually, the spire-like rock formations of Lothal grew more numerous around them. Only then did the control panel start to beep and the little blue dot on the screen come to a stop. "The locator stopped up ahead in the mountains," Kanan reported.

Ezra squared his chin and said decisively. "This is it."

Kanan wasn't so sure that this was "it." It was more likely just another clue along the way to actually finding his parents. "Maybe," he reminded him. "Stay alert."

He landed the _Phantom_ in a space between the rocks. It would have been too small for the _Ghost_ to get in, but was a perfect spot for smaller ships to hide. Leaving Chopper inside, the two disembarked cautiously.

Kanan took in their surroundings. There was not a whole lot to see apart from the uneven rocks towering around them, but one thing caught his immediate attention. A parked speeder bike. The same one Ezra had been chasing.

Ezra mumbled, mostly to himself, "There's something familiar about this place…"

Kanan laid a hand on his shoulder and motioned to the bike with his head. "Hey. Our friend from the market."

Just as Ezra turned to look at it, Kanan got a split second warning through the Force. He and his padawan both ducked as a shot struck the _Phantom_ at their backs. "Get down!" Kanan yelled instinctively. They dove for the cover of the nearest stone formation, putting a solid barrier between them and the sniper.

Another shot grazed against the rock, narrowly missing them. Recklessly, Ezra turned and glanced in the direction the blast had come from. With a gasp, he flattened himself back against their barricade as a third bolt echoed around the mountains. "It's him!" he exclaimed. Then he called out loudly, "X-10! Hold your fire! We're friends!"

Another shot answered his cry, this one vibrating through the entire rock.

Kanan winced. "Yeah. That'll do it."

A deep, grizzled voice shouted, "That isn't my name, bounty hunter!"

"I know that's not your name!" Ezra replied. Turning, he stepped halfway out into the open.

Kanan's heart leapt into his throat as his young teammate was very nearly downed by a bolt that splintered the rock right by his head. "Ezra no!"

But the boy stood firm, staring at their attacker. "My name is Ezra. Ezra Bridger!" he called. "I don't know you, but I think you might know my parents. Ephraim and Mira Bridger."

Kanan was prepared to pull him back to safety, but paused when the area abruptly went quiet. The barrage ceased. After a few seconds the voice answered, "My name is Ryder Azadi. ...You're right. I know your parents."

Kanan joined his padawan warily, one hand hovering over his blaster. He looked up at the elderly human man that was perched on top of a crudely constructed lodging made from metallic junk and tarp. The man had put his gun down and removed his helmet. His full white beard betrayed his age; he was easily old enough to be Kanan's parent. Strapping his weapon to a sling on his back, he climbed slowly down to the ground. As he approached them, Ezra came forward to meet him in the middle of the clearing.

Azadi stopped before him, taking the teen in with sky blue eyes that had not dulled with age. "Hm," he said at length. "Yes, you must be their son. You look exactly like Mira." His gaze shifted to Kanan. "And who's this?"

"A friend," Ezra answered. "What can you tell me about my parents?"

"Come inside," Azadi said, waving for them both to follow him into his tent. "The sun is setting, but that doesn't stop the Imperials from doing flyby patrols." He paused and glanced behind them. "Your droid can come to."

Kanan looked back to find Chopper peeking out of the _Phantom_ now that the fight was over. The jedi gave him an exasperated look. Chopper quickly rolled over to them as they followed Azadi inside his small hideout.

It was not any more impressive on the inside than it was outside. It consisted mainly of closed supply crates and a bedroll shoved in one corner. Azadi fired up a lantern that cast them all in a warm orange glow and radiated a bit of welcome heat. Seating himself atop one of the crates, he motioned for his guests to do likewise across from him.

Just as Kanan sat, a meow from above startled him. The white loth-cat peered at them through a hole in the ceiling. It slipped inside and came to rub affectionately on Azadi's legs. It then made itself comfortable atop the bedroll against the wall.

Ezra came to sit beside his master, but to Kanan's surprise he pulled his legs up to his chest and hugged his knees as he watched their host. Kanan had come to recognize this body language as an indication that Ezra was feeling scared or insecure. He truly must believe that, for good or bad, his search was about to come to an end. The jedi tried his best to radiate calm, hoping it would reassure his padawan.

"I can't believe you're here Ezra," Azadi said. "I wanted to find you, but I guess you found me first!"

"I know you, don't I?" Ezra asked, looking intently at the old man's face.

A smile crinkled Azadi's eyes. "Ah, you remember? You were pretty small back then. I was the governor of Lothal. I supported your parents and the messages they beamed out against the Empire. It was part of the reason I was accused of treason and sent to prison with them."

"I do remember," Ezra said. He let his feet fall to the floor as he leaned forward and continued hopefully, "Then you know what happened to them!"

Azadi paused, and then said heavily, "Yes. ...I do."

The expression on Ezra's face as he read the ex-governor's tone was enough to tear Kanan apart inside. "They're dead," the boy said. "Aren't they."

"I'm sorry son," the old man replied regretfully. "They are."

Kanan felt a sudden drop through the Force, as if a piece of Ezra had just died. He watched him, waiting to see what sort of reaction this news would bring. He was ready to guide him through it, no matter what. He was once again impressed by the mature response as Ezra sighed and said calmly, "Please tell me what happened."

"You know, even in prison, your parents would stand up for those who couldn't," Azadi explained. "Especially after they heard your message."

A fresh wave of grief seemed to wash over Ezra as he gasped.

"Yes, that message," Azadi confirmed. "That message of rebellion you beamed out somehow made its way to the deepest dark of Imperial prisons. They were inspired by it Ezra. They rallied others to rise up and break out. Dozens of us, rebels, sympathizers, are free thanks to them."

"But they didn't make it," Ezra said. His voice was starting to waver.

Azadi looked down sadly. "They got separated in the escape. It was just like them not to leave until everyone else got out first. But by then, it was too late."

Ezra took a shaky breath. His eyes were glistening now. "How?" he asked desperately. "How did they know it was me?"

"On the transmission? Your voice. Your words, son. Telling Lothal to stand up. They knew right away."

Tears began escaping down Ezra's cheeks. Parents he had not seen in eight years, who had not heard their son's voice since he was seven years old, recognized the sound of it immediately over a pirated transmission. It made Kanan wonder if the Bridgers had any Force sensitivity. They may not have been strong enough in the Force to be recruited by the jedi, but not everyone was. Not that it mattered now.

Ezra tried to take a steadying breath that came out more like a trembling gasp. "You know they used to say it all the time when I was little." He wiped at the tears with his wrist. "'If we don't stand up, who will?'"

His despair became so tangible that Kanan, fighting at the lump in his own throat, all of a sudden had the urge to wrap him up in a hug. He was not sure how this would be received however, so he settled for resting a hand on his shoulder, something he knew from experience that Ezra did not mind. The boy surprised him by suddenly turning and burying his face in his master's chest.

Automatically, Kanan wrapped his arms around his shoulders. The boy finally gave in to his sobs. He hugged Kanan's middle and cried powerfully. "It's my fault," he said in between convulsions. "They're dead because of me."

"It's not your fault," Kanan reassured him. "They did what they thought was right."

Azadi looked away sadly. Even Chopper patted his friend's knee with one of his extendable arms.

Ezra shook his head, smearing his tears against Kanan's shirt. "It's my fault. They did it because of me. It's my fault they're dead."

"Hey, listen to me," Kanan said with gentle strictness. "It is _not_ your fault. Your parents willingly sacrificed themselves in order to save others. They're heroes. And they would be proud of you."

The boy did not try to speak again after that until he had gotten his tears under control. He pulled away, far too soon for Kanan's liking, and wiped his red face. "I just need to be alone," he mumbled quietly. Kanan's hands slipped off his arms as he stood and exited the tent into the moonlit night.

Kanan vividly remembered what it was like to lose someone like a parental figure. His master had been taken from him so suddenly. But at that time, he'd had no shoulder to cry on. He hoped he could spare Ezra at least some of that pain.

"The Bridgers spoke about their son often," Azadi said, breaking into his thoughts. "They worried about him for years. They didn't have any warning before the Empire took them prisoner, and so were not able to make arrangements for him before they disappeared. They wondered if anyone was taking care of him. Sometimes, they wondered if he was even still alive.

"But when they heard his transmission, they were overjoyed. You should have seen how Mira cried. Not only was he alive, but he had not forgotten what they taught him, and he was carrying on their fight. It was that which gave them the resolve they needed to break out. They knew they had to see him again."

The old man locked eyes with Kanan. "There was something else that gave them relief. In Ezra's message, he said he had a 'new family' that shared his parents' ideals. They were so happy to learn that he had indeed been taken in by someone. Are you that 'new family?'"

"Yeah," Kanan answered. "My crew and me. But...we only found Ezra about a year ago. Before that… Well, he doesn't like to talk about it much, but he says he grew up on the streets. We even ran into one of the Bridgers' old friends, a rodian named Tseebo, who admitted that he had failed to take care of Ezra like his parents would have wanted."

Azadi sighed. "He was alone then. Raised as an orphan and now truly becoming one." He again regarded Kanan seriously. "Before we began our escape plan, I made a promise to the Bridgers to find their son if they didn't make it out. I gave my word that I would make sure he was in good hands. So, on behalf of the Bridgers, can I trust you to raise their son?"

Kanan was taken aback, but he found himself replying, almost out of instinct, "Yes. We'll protect him. ...We love him."

The other man nodded in satisfaction. "Good. He seems to trust you. I think his parents would be glad for that."

Kanan looked down at his hands. "I hope so." All of a sudden, he wished he could meet the Bridgers. He wished he could learn their personalities and see if Ezra had picked up any of their quirks. He wished he could get their blessing on training their son in the ways of the Force. But however slight the chance of that had been before, it was now completely gone. He had an abrupt urge to call Hera.

"Excuse me while I contact my crew," he said as he stood. "We left them in a bit of a sticky situation."

Azadi gave a nod as Kanan and Chopper headed out toward the _Phantom_. He could see Ezra perched high up on one of the spires that had fallen on its side sometime in the distant past. The boy sat curled up, his back to them, staring at the twin moons in the sky.

"Keep an eye on him," Kanan told the droid. Chopper parked himself at the bottom of the spire in response, his dome swiveled toward their youngest member.

As soon as Kanan was inside the _Phantom,_ he hailed the _Ghost._ He was relieved when Sabine picked up a few seconds later.

"Good to hear from you," she said. "How's it going?"

"Not good. How is everyone there?"

"We're fine. We were able to break the tractor beam holding the command ship. Hera's in a meeting with Commander Sato and Ahsoka right now. Something about a call from Senator Organa. What happened on Lothal? Did you find Ezra's parents?"

"No," he replied solemnly. "We were too late. They're gone."

Sabine's face fell in sympathy. "That's awful… How's he doing?"

"Not great. Can you have Hera contact me when she gets back?"

"Will do, Spectre One. Stay safe out there."

Kanan sat still as the holo disappeared. He waited in the pilot's chair for a full two hours for Hera's call. When still nothing came through, he gave up and went outside. Azadi had put his light out and apparently gone to sleep. Chopper and Ezra had not moved. Kanan sat cross-legged on the ground beside the droid. He did not feel right about disturbing Ezra now, but perhaps just being close by and available would be a comfort to him.

He could only imagine what his young ward must be going through. He may have realized, as Kanan had, that the only reason Ezra had received the vision in the first place was because his parents were already dead. It was almost like a cruel joke. He had probably spent the first few years after their capture holding out hope that they would come back and rescue him. As he grew older and more jaded by his harsh life, the hope that they were alive at all must have been squashed into a tiny ember in the back of his mind. When asked about his parents on Empire day, he had told his crew acidly, "What's there to tell? They're dead."

Then the vision stirred the old embers. He thought that this time things would be different. This time, he could find them. He finally had the power and resources to do it. He'd come so far only to find out that it was already over. That was too much for anyone to bear, let alone a fifteen year old boy.

Kanan stayed with his back leaning against the rock for the remainder of the night. He slipped into a light sleep a few times, but it never lasted long. Each time he woke, he would glance up to make sure his padawan was still where he'd left him. Finally, when the sky showed signs of the coming dawn, and Ezra was still frozen in place upon the rock, as though he had turned to stone himself, Kanan could stand it no longer. He stood to climb up after him. If nothing else, he wanted to be sure he was still breathing. Maybe he could get him to eat something.

All of a sudden, Ezra stood up. Kanan paused, watching him stare hard into the night. The seconds ticked slowly by, with no further signs of movement. After a minute had passed, Kanan carefully continued his walk. "The moons are setting," he called gently. "Be morning soon."

Ezra started and turned to face him. Surprisingly, he exclaimed, "Kanan, I saw them! My parents, they were right here! I-I can't explain how."

Bewildered, Kanan came to stand beside him. Had the Force granted him another vision? No, Ezra would have recognized it if that were the case. He had no explanation to offer, but there was one jedi belief that most likely had something to do with it. It was a lesson he probably should have discussed with his apprentice a long time ago. "The jedi teach that life doesn't cease at death, but merely changes form in the Force. Your parents are alive inside you Ezra. They will be, always."

It was one of the only things that comforted Kanan immediately after his master's death. Knowing that she had become one with the Force, and that the Force was alive inside everything, especially the jedi, gave him something to cling to in those dark days. He hoped it could do the same for Ezra now.

They stood side by side, a comfortable silence elapsing between them, and watched the sun rise. As the golden light slowly warmed the air, Kanan thought about what Azadi had asked of him. He had basically tasked him with taking over Ezra's parenting since his real father could not. There was a time when the thought of that might have made him uneasy, but now, with the boy beside him, it felt like this was exactly how it was supposed to be.

"I'll be with you too," he added aloud. "No matter what."

Ezra tried to smile for him, but could not quite manage it. That was alright. Kanan draped an arm over his shoulders. There was plenty of time. They had the rest of their lives to be a family. Nothing would change that.

Nothing ever could.


End file.
